


La Città del Drago Bianco

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Lost in another world, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-15 01:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stiles si risveglia in quello che sembra in tutto e per tutto un mondo fantasy. Un mondo in cui i classici personaggi dei GDR hanno le sembianze dei suoi amici. Come è arrivato lì? E come riuscirà a tornare a casa? L'avventura ha inizio!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Doveva essere una cosina corta corta, scritta tanto per divertirmi. È diventata una mostruosità enorme, ma immagino che ormai la cosa non stupisca più nessuno. -_-
> 
> Donnì, dimmi se gli abbinamenti ti piacciono ancora. XD
> 
> P.s: storia finalmente conclusa, con qualche piccola modifica anche a questo primo capitolo!

Stiles aprì gli occhi, per poi richiuderli subito dopo. Ci riprovò dopo qualche secondo e sollevò di nuovo le palpebre, questa volta con molta più calma, ma in quel breve lasso di tempo non era cambiato nulla. Non aveva la minima idea di dove fosse, ma di certo quel posto non era Beacon Hills. Non erano nemmeno gli Stati Uniti d'America e, a dire il vero, era abbastanza sicuro che non fosse nemmeno il suo mondo. Insomma, aveva internet e aveva letto libri, e sapeva che in Europa c'erano ancora castelli abitati e antiche fortezze eccetera eccetera, ma non aveva mai sentito parlare di un'enorme città fortificata, con tanto di stendardi che sventolavano incuranti del fatto che non tirasse un alito di vento, che si stagliava nel bel mezzo di una distesa di campi verdi in cui pascolavano greggi di pecore e altri animali non identificati.  
Stiles cacciò una delle suddette pecore che stava brucando l'erba un po' troppo vicino alle sue scarpe e si mise in piedi. Quello che vedeva non aveva alcun senso, ma il dolore che provava in tutto il corpo era un segno tangibile del fatto che fosse sveglio, senza contare che si era contato le dita delle mani e si era assicurato che fossero dieci esatte. Perciò doveva capire cosa diamine stesse succedendo e, magari, trovare anche il modo di tornarsene a casa sua. E sì, anche se negli ultimi mesi era diventata un po' la nuova porta dell'inferno, preferiva Beacon Hills a quel posto sconosciuto dall'aria medievale.  
La prima cosa da fare era allontanarsi da dove si trovava e, se possibile, raggiungere una strada. Ancora meglio se trafficata solo da esseri umani, sempre che quel posto fosse effettivamente abitato da esseri umani come lui. In ogni caso, voleva mettere più distanza possibile tra se stesso e il gregge che pascolava in quel campo. Non si fidava di quelle pecore, lo stavano guardando in modo strano, e l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era scoprire che fossero ghiotte di carne umana.  
Per sua fortuna, la strada era a soli pochi minuti da dove si era risvegliato. Era una strada molto diversa da quelle a cui era abituato, formata da lastre di pietra rettangolari che sembravano fuse tra loro per quanto erano strette, ma gli infondeva comunque uno strano senso di sicurezza. Forse perché tutti i GDR a cui aveva giocato gli avevano insegnato che le strade erano i passaggi più sicuri quando si doveva viaggiare in un mondo fantasy. E chi se ne frega se lì non c'era nessun posto in cui i mostri potessero nascondersi, per intere miglia.  
Si era incamminato in direzione della città da una decina di minuti, lo sapeva perché aveva iniziato a contare per passare il tempo, quando sentì uno strano rumore alle sue spalle. Si girò preoccupato, per accorgersi che era solo un carro, anche se arrivava a una velocità che non sarebbe dovuta essere consentita a due semplici cavalli. Quando il conducente fece fermare gli animali davanti a lui, Stiles tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Era Liam. Quindi non era arrivato lì da solo e doveva solo trovare il modo di rintracciare tutti i suoi amici.  
“Salve, viaggiatore. Avete delle vesti davvero strane, non ho potuto fare a meno di notarle anche da lontano. Non siete di queste parti, vero?”  
O forse lui era davvero solo, in quel mondo, e quello non era Liam.  
“Ehm...” biascicò Stiles, che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa dire.  
“Siete diretto alla Città del Drago Bianco?” chiese ancora il villico, e Stiles lo guardò perplesso.  
“La Città del Drago Bianco?” ripeté, dando a intendere che non aveva idea di cosa l'altro stesse parlando.  
“Quella” e il ragazzo che aveva la stessa faccia di Liam ma che non era Liam indicò la grande città fortificata verso la quale Stiles si stava dirigendo. “Non sapevate nemmeno come si chiama il luogo verso il quale vi state dirigendo? Eppure è forse la città più famosa di tutto il continente.”  
“A dire il vero, non so nemmeno dove mi trovo. Mi sono solo svegliato qui vicino e ho pensato che stare in una città sarebbe stato più sicuro che stare all'aperto, soprattutto se non conosci il posto che ti circonda” gli spiegò, scrollando le spalle come se non fosse nulla di troppo importante.  
Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi e lo squadrò con preoccupazione.  
“È sempre più sicuro stare tra le mura di una città che tra i campi, di questi tempi, sia di giorno che di notte” concordò. “Soprattutto se non sapete dove siete. E sono anche certo che al Tempio del Drago Bianco possano aiutarvi a ritrovare la vostra memoria perduta. Venite, salite sul mio carro, sarò felice di accompagnarvi al Tempio.”  
Stiles non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si arrampicò sul carro, andando a sedersi al suo fianco. Quel ragazzo sembrava molto disponibile e ben poco diffidente, niente a che fare con il Liam che conosceva lui, e decise di approfittarne per riuscire ad avere più informazioni possibili su quello strano posto.  
“Perché si chiama Città del Drago Bianco? Non è un nome un po' insolito?” gli chiese, per iniziare.  
“Oh, ma non si chiama davvero così, naturalmente. È una città molto antica, sapete, e ha uno di quei nomi importanti che si davano a quei tempi: Arelisia, che pare nella lingua antica significhi qualcosa come forte e benevole, o qualcosa del genere. Ma nessuno usa più quel nome, a parte forse i funzionari, e solo nei documenti ufficiali più importanti. Per tutti è la Città del Drago Bianco.”  
“Sì, ma perché?” insistette Stiles.  
“Per la leggenda del Drago Bianco, è ovvio! Che poi, non è proprio una leggenda. Insomma, è successo davvero. Però ormai tutti la chiamano leggenda, forse perché è successo davvero tanto tempo fa, credo che ormai siano passati quasi mille anni. Comunque, in un tempo molto remoto,” iniziò a raccontare, come se avesse imparato quelle parole a memoria “c'era un demone crudele che stava mettendo a ferro e fuoco l'intero continente, con la sua magia nera e il suo enorme esercito di necromanti e di mostri. Erano tutti spaventati, perché chiunque avesse provato a fermarlo, nel corso degli anni, aveva fallito, e nessuno di quei coraggiosi era sopravvissuto allo scontro. Poi, un giorno, da una città qualunque al confine di un impero ormai dimenticato,” e indicò le fortificazioni che si facevano più vicine a ogni minuto che passava “si fece avanti un ragazzo, poco più che un adolescente. Nessuno riponeva la minima speranza in lui, ovviamente, ed erano tutti convinti che il demone non si sarebbe nemmeno dovuto sforzare per ucciderlo, perché sarebbe bastato uno dei suoi mostri più deboli per farlo a pezzi. Invece, venne fuori che quel ragazzo era l'ultimo discendente della stirpe dei draghi bianchi che si credeva ormai estinta da secoli, che la sua magia era potentissima e che, in sostanza, era l'ultima speranza di questo mondo. In poco tempo, si formò un esercito di uomini disposti a seguirlo nella sua impresa e insieme a loro affrontò il demone in un'epica battaglia poco distante da qui. Il Drago Bianco lo sconfisse dopo una lotta durissima e, a imperitura memoria di quell'impresa, nel luogo dello scontro si erge ancora oggi un enorme monolite che si dice sia il corpo del demone, calcificato dopo essere stato investito dal fuoco del Drago Bianco. Da allora il Drago Bianco venne venerato come un dio in tutto il continente, centinaia di templi furono eretti in suo onore e il più grande di tutti si trova proprio in questa città, che è diventata la più importante di tutto il nostro mondo.”  
Liam sembrava molto soddisfatto di se stesso, per avergli raccontato quella storia, ma la curiosità di Stiles era ancora molto lontana dall'essere soddisfatta.  
“Che ne è stato di lui? Del Drago Bianco, intendo.”  
“Un giorno se ne è semplicemente andato. Secondo me non gli piaceva troppo essere venerato, anche se i sacerdoti dicono che lo ha fatto perché ormai aveva assolto il suo compito. Comunque, è partito con i suoi amici più cari e nessuno di loro e mai tornato indietro, né si è più saputo nulla di loro. Alcuni, compresi i sacerdoti, pensano che abbia vissuto il resto della sua vita in pace e che i suoi eredi siano là fuori, da qualche parte, e che terranno segreta la loro eredità fino a quando una nuova e potente minaccia li spingerà a manifestarsi per salvare il mondo ancora una volta in pericolo. Chissà, magari anche tu sei uno di loro” concluse, sorridendogli con calore.  
Stiles scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa con forza. Era abbastanza sicuro che non ci fosse nessun drago tra i suoi antenati, bianco, nero o a pois che fosse. Ormai era un esperto di esseri sovrannaturali, di certo non avrebbe ignorato una simile eredità, anche perché non vedeva come fosse possibile ignorare dei particolari per niente insiganti come le squame e l'alito infuocato. Che poi, miti e leggende a parte, non era nemmeno certo che i draghi fossero mai esistiti davvero, nel suo mondo. Di certo, non se ne era presentato nemmeno uno a Beacon Hills, nonostante il risveglio completo del Nemeton e la conseguente invasione di psicopatici soprannaturali, e questo poteva solo significare che non ce ne fossero.  
Durante tutto il resto dell'ormai breve viaggio, Liam gli parlò della città e di come era organizzata, tutte informazioni che Stiles immagazzinò con grande attenzione, perché non si poteva mai sapere quando gli sarebbero potute tornare utili. Quando, infine, arrivarono davanti al Tempio, Liam lo affidò a uno dei chierici, dopo avergli spiegato la situazione, e lo salutò con la solita allegria.  
“Io alloggerò alla locanda del Tramonto Scarlatto. Se avessi bisogno di un posto in cui stare tienilo in considerazione: è pulito, si mangia bene e non costa tanto. E a me farebbe piacere passare ancora un po' di tempo con te!”

Stiles lo vide allontanarsi alla solita velocità folle sul suo carro e seguì il giovane chierico all'interno del Tempio. Questi lo condusse attraverso quello che doveva essere il salone principale, sul cui pavimento erano stese diverse persone che non avevano l'aria di stare troppo bene, fino a fermarsi con un leggero inchino davanti a Isaac. O meglio, davanti a quello che sembrava essere il capo, da quelle parti, e che pareva il gemello separato alla nascita di Isaac. Senza la luce negli occhi da psicopatico criminale che aveva il suo amico, naturalmente.  
Il chierico scambiò qualche parola con il suo superiore, poi si allontanò in silenzio per tornare al suo incarico, che Stiles ipotizzò fosse quello di accogliere i fedeli, o i visitatori in generale, all'entrata.  
“Perdonami se non posso dedicarti troppo tempo, ma come puoi vedere abbiamo molti malati di cui prenderci cura in questi giorni. Il novizio mi ha spiegato che hai un problema di memoria e che speri nell'aiuto del Tempio per risolverlo” lo accolse Isaac, con un sorriso caloroso e incoraggiante, per quanto i suoi modi fossero spicci.  
“Ecco, non è proprio un problema di memoria, ricordo tutto della mia vita, anche quello che stavo facendo prima di arrivare qui” provò a spiegargli Stiles, ripensando all'ultima battaglia combattuta dal branco. “È che non ho memoria di questo posto. Per quello che ne so io, un posto come questo... anzi no, un mondo come questo, non dovrebbe nemmeno esistere.”  
Isaac lo fissò attento, prima di annuire una sola volta, afferrarlo per un braccio e guidarlo fino a una delle tante panche posizionate lungo tutte le pareti del salone.  
“Va bene, raccontami tutto” lo incoraggiò non appena si furono seduti entrambi.  
Stiles esitò solo per qualche istante, prima di iniziare a parlare. Non era certo che fosse una buona idea ammettere di arrivare da un altro mondo, ma quel Isaac sembrava davvero una brava persona e gli dava l'impressione di essere un uomo che ci teneva davvero ad aiutare gli altri.  
Alla fine del suo sintetico racconto, Isaac si prese qualche minuto per riflettere in silenzio, prima di esprimere i suoi pensieri.  
“Non avevo mai sentito parlare di qualcuno come te, prima d'ora, ma so che sei sincero. Avverto che hai un cuore puro e che in questo momento sei molto preoccupato per ciò che ti sta succedendo, ma per adesso non so proprio come poterti aiutare. Forse potremmo trovare qualcosa nei testi antichi conservati nella biblioteca del Tempio, ma ora non ho proprio il tempo per studiarli, e non voglio affidare un incarico così delicato ad altri. Senza contare che, anche se lo volessi, nessuno di noi avrebbe tempo, purtroppo. Continuano ad arrivare sempre più malati e possiamo solo alleviare le loro sofferenze, ma non sappiamo ancora quale sia il male che li affligge. Ma ti prometto che, non appena verremo a capo di questo problema, mi concentrerò sulla tua situazione e se c'è un modo per rimandarti indietro puoi star certo che lo troverò.”  
Stiles si guardò intorno e scosse la testa.  
“Grazie, davvero, ma in questo momento loro hanno bisogno del tuo aiuto molto di più di quanto non ne abbia bisogno io. Non preoccuparti per me. Anzi, se posso fare qualcosa per dare una mano non hai che da dirlo.”  
“Ti ringrazio,” gli sorrise Isaac, commosso per quella sua offerta “ma per adesso non credo che ci sia nulla che tu possa fare.”  
Stiles lo vide allontanarsi in direzione di un malato arrivato da poco e si preparò a una lunga e noiosa attesa. Accidenti, quanto odiava gli ospedali!  
Per provare a far passare il tempo un po' più velocemente, si mise a osservare quel Isaac tanto diverso da quello che conosceva. Era molto giovane, ma era senza ombra di dubbio il sacerdote con il grado più alto, là dentro, ed era sempre gentile e premuroso con tutti. Immaginare che, se le cose fossero andate in modo diverso, anche il suo amico sarebbe potuto essere così lo fece quasi scoppiare a ridere, perché era un pensiero assolutamente ridicolo. A fermarlo fu l'arrivo dell'ennesimo malato: una donna anziana, accompagnata da un uomo che risultò essere sue figlio.  
L'uomo decise di andare a sedersi proprio vicino a Stiles, mentre i chierici visitavano la madre, e iniziò a parlare, raccontandogli la storia della sua vita, probabilmente perché non aveva trovato un modo migliore per scaricare la tensione, e non perché lo richiedesse il suo ruolo di personaggio non giocante. Stiles fu educato, ma si assicurò di non approfondire mai la discussione, limitandosi ad ascoltare distrattamente le sue chiacchiere. Finché l'uomo non aprì una specie di borraccia di pelle che aveva appesa alla vita per bere alcuni sorsi di ciò che vi era contenuto dentro.  
“È l'acqua del nostro pozzo” gli spiegò, per poi offrirgli la borraccia. “Negli ultimi giorni non è del tutto limpida, forse a causa delle piogge dell'ultimo periodo, ma bevi pure se hai sete.”  
Stiles non aveva sete, ma accettò comunque l'offerta, colto da una strana intuizione, e vivendo a Beacon Hills aveva imparato a fidarsi delle intuizioni perché potevano salvarti la vita. Si versò un po' d'acqua in una mano stretta a coppa e pensò di aver capito che cosa stesse succedendo in quel posto.  
“Mi scusi, ma tutte queste persone malate da dove vengono? Nel senso, si ammala gente in tutta la città oppure solo in una zona precisa?”  
L'uomo lo guardò stranito, ma rispose comunque.  
“I primi si sono ammalati nella nostra zona, i Rioni a sud della città, e la maggior parte dei malati arriva ancora da lì, anche se ho sentito che negli ultimi giorni qualcuno ha iniziato a stare male anche in quelli vicini.”  
“E avete tutti i vostri pozzi personali da cui attingere l'acqua?”  
“Ogni Rione ha il suo deposito, e da lì partono i condotti per i vari pozzi” gli spiegò l'altro, sempre più perplesso per le sue strane domande.  
Stiles si alzò, sempre stringendo la borraccia di pelle in mano, e attraversò quasi di corsa la grande sala, fino a raggiungere Isaac.  
“Posso parlarti?” gli chiese. “È importante!”  
Isaac lo fissò solo per qualche istante, prima di annuire e di guidarlo lontano dalle persone con cui stava parlando fino a poco prima.  
“Credo di sapere qual è il problema di queste persone” disse Stiles senza perdere tempo, versandosi ancora una volta un po' d'acqua nella mano. “In pratica, sono stati avvelenati. Dall'acqua. Vedi il colore strano? E ha anche un odore particolare” aggiunse, mettendogli la borraccia sotto il naso. “È successo anche nel mio mondo e, se ho ragione, la situazione è grave e può solo peggiorare, se non facciamo qualcosa subito.”  
“Io non capisco. Da dove arriva quell'acqua?” chiese Isaac.  
“Dal pozzo di uno dei Rioni a sud della città, quelli dove sono state avvelenate più persone. Ma il figlio di una delle ultime ammalate che avete accolto mi ha detto che hanno iniziato a star male anche nei Rioni vicini.”  
“È vero” confermò Isaac. “Nei giorni scorsi hanno iniziato quelli a est e a ovest, ma proprio questa mattina sono arrivati un paio di bambini dei Rioni a nord.”  
“Sai se le falde acquifere da cui si rifornisce la città sono più di una, o se magari sono collegate tra loro?”  
A questa domanda Isaac sbiancò, ma trovò comunque la forza di annuire.  
“Ora capisco perché sembravi così preoccupato” esalò. “Ci sono tre falde, ma la più grande rifornisce quasi tutta la città. Però non mi spiego proprio in che modo qualcuno sia riuscito ad avvelenare la nostra acqua, con tutte le protezioni che ci sono.”  
“Non so se sia stato fatto intenzionalmente o se si tratta solo di sfortuna” gli rispose Stiles. “È contaminazione da piombo. Per farla semplice: ci deve essere del metallo che si sta sciogliendo dentro le vostre falde e che avvelena l'acqua. Se la cosa non si risolverà subito moriranno un sacco di persone.”  
Isaac annuì ancora una volta e chiamò a gran voce un paio di novizi, ordinando loro di andare a chiamare, il più in fretta che potevano, il Capitano della Guardia cittadina e il capo della Congrega dei maghi. A tutti i chierici che non erano impegnati in prima persona a prestare le cure ai malati ordinò di andare a recuperare quanta più acqua possibile dal pozzo del Tempio, che era la più pura e limpida della città, e di distribuirla per tutti i Rioni esterni, a iniziare da quelli a sud. I cittadini dovevano bere solo l'acqua che veniva dal Tempio, fino a nuovo ordine.

Il Capitano della Guardia cittadina e il mago a capo della Congrega arrivarono in poco tempo, e Stiles non si stupì di vedere due facce conosciute. A quanto sembrava, Jordan Parrish era un poliziotto anche in quel mondo, mentre il fatto che Lydia fosse un mago potentissimo era qualcosa che non lo sorprendeva nemmeno un po'.  
Isaac incitò Stiles a spiegare ai due nuovi arrivati quale fosse la sua teoria e, dopo aver visto l'acqua della borraccia che stringeva ancora in mano, questi decisero che valeva la pena fare un tentativo. Anche perché, a quanto sembrava, il Granduca era molto preoccupato per l'epidemia inspiegabile che aveva colpito gli abitanti della sua città, e nessuno di loro ci teneva a spiegargli che non avevano fatto tutto ciò che era in loro potere per fermarla nel più breve tempo possibile. Motivo per il quale salirono di nuovo tutti a cavallo, obbligando Stiles a seguirli. E per fortuna Isaac si offrì di portarlo sul suo destriero, perché non era certo di poter restare in equilibrio da solo su una di quelle bestie.  
Durante il tragitto tra le strade della città, Isaac spiegò a Stiles che non tutte le falde erano collegate tra loro. Le principali, come gli aveva già detto, erano tre: una serviva solo il Tempio, una forniva l'acqua alla parte centrale della città dove sorgeva il castello del Granduca, mentre la terza partiva da sud per poi diramarsi lungo tutte le mura e rifornire la gran parte dei cittadini. A quanto sembrava, il problema era proprio in quest'ultima, e loro erano diretti al lago sotterraneo da cui partivano i canali che portavano l'acqua ai pozzi dei Rioni colpiti dall'epidemia.  
Stiles non si era mai interessato di ingegneria idrica, ma era abbastanza certo che sotto Beacon Hills non ci fosse nessun lago. Tuttavia, aveva capito che quel mondo era molto particolare e ormai non si stupiva più di nulla.  
Una volta arrivati a destinazione, Lydia si mise subito all'opera con i suoi incantesimi. Ci volle un po', un bel po' se Stiles doveva basarsi sui numeri che stava contando, ma alla fine riuscì a far emergere dalle profondità del lago un enorme pezzo di metallo tutto arrugginito. E subito dopo si mise ad abbaiare ordini. A quanto sembrava, ce n'era dell'altro, lì sotto, e lei aveva bisogno dell'aiuto di ogni mago della città per liberarsene alla svelta. Motivo per il quale, non appena lei smise di farlo fu Jordan a iniziare a urlare, ordinando ai suoi uomini di recarsi alla Congrega e di recuperare tutti i maghi che riuscivano a trovare, e poi di mettersi al lavoro per scovare anche tutti gli altri.  
Quando il sole tramontò, Stiles si trovava di nuovo al Tempio. I maghi avevano rimosso tutto il ferro che inquinava la falda e avevano lanciato un'infinità di incantesimi protettivi, per evitare che una cosa del genere potesse succedere di nuovo, mentre Isaac e i suoi sacerdoti avevano purificato l'acqua del lago per renderla di nuovo limpida, pura e, soprattutto, innocua.  
“Questo è per te” gli disse il Chierico, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri e porgendogli un sacchetto di pelle che sembrava bello pieno, a giudicare dal suo peso.  
“Che cos'è?”  
“Una ricompensa per l'aiuto inestimabile che ci hai dato oggi.”  
“Ma non l'ho fatto per avere una ricompensa!” si schernì lui, provando a restituirgli il sacchetto.  
“Lo so. E pur tuttavia la accetterai comunque. Hai reso un gran servigio a questo Tempio e a questa città, oggi, e azioni del genere devono essere ricompensate, o ne andrebbe dell'intero equilibrio del mondo, oltre che del nostro onore.”  
Stiles non era ancora molto convinto, ma smise comunque di provare a ridargli il sacchetto che, quando si decise ad aprirlo, risultò essere pieno di monete d'oro. E, a pensarci bene, avere un po' di soldi non poteva che fargli comodo, dato che non aveva più il suo portafoglio e che, se anche lo avesse avuto, dubitava che i dollari americani avrebbero avuto un qualsiasi valore in quel posto.  
Aveva appena fatto in tempo a chiudere i lacci della borsa che un cavaliere entrò nella piazza del Tempio e andò a fermarsi proprio di fronte a loro. Jordan smontò dal suo destriero nero con un sorriso splendente.  
“Vedo che il Tempio ha già provveduto a darti la sua ricompensa. Questa, invece, è da parte della città” gli comunicò, porgendogli un sacchetto ancora più grande di quello che gli aveva dato Isaac. “Il Granduca ti è molto grato per aver salvato i suoi sudditi.”  
Stiles lo accettò senza fare storie, notando che Jordan sembrava avergli toccato la mano intenzionalmente durante tutta la procedura.  
“Se vuoi,” si intromise Isaac, che aveva iniziato a osservare Jordan con una luce assassina negli occhi che a Stiles era fin troppo familiare “puoi fermarti qui al Tempio stanotte, e per tutto il tempo che ti servirà. Sarei... voglio dire, saremmo tutti molto felici di ospitarti” gli offrì, appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio.  
“Oppure puoi venire a Palazzo” ribatté Jordan. “Potrai avere tutte le comodità di cui hai bisogno, e anche qualcuna di cui finora non avevi sentito la necessità” e gli accarezzò il mento con il dorso della mano guantata.  
Stiles fece un passo indietro, molto vicino ad avere una crisi di panico. Va bene che lui non era molto avvezzo a determinate situazioni, e che per questo poteva fraintendere alcune cose, ma sarebbe stato chiaro anche a un completo idiota che quei due ci stavano provando con lui spudoratamente. E dato che non aveva nessuna intenzione di accettare le loro proposte, e nemmeno di conoscerle se era solo per quello, qualunque esse fossero, decise che era il caso di trovare una scappatoia, e anche molto velocemente.  
“Ehm... ecco... a dire il vero... ho già promesso a un amico di raggiungerlo nella locanda dove alloggia. Perciò, è stato un piacere e... ehm... ecco... ci si vede. Forse. Prima o poi.”  
E si diede a una molto poco dignitosa fuga. Ma se c'era una cosa che vivere a Beacon Hills gli aveva insegnato, questa era l'istinto di sopravvivenza.

Appena fuori dalla grande piazza su cui si affacciava il Tempio del Drago Bianco, Stiles fermò due passanti a caso, tra quelli che gli sembravano i meno pericolosi, e chiese informazioni sull'ubicazione della locanda che gli aveva nominato Liam quando si erano salutati, per scoprire che non era molto lontana da lì e che era anche abbastanza semplice da raggiungere. Una vera fortuna, considerando che iniziava ad avvertire i crudeli morsi della fame. Alla fine, tra una cosa e l'altra, non mangiava da quasi un giorno intero, almeno, dato che non aveva idea di quanto tempo avesse passato privo di sensi prima di aprire gli occhi in quel campo.  
Raggiunse il Tramonto Scarlatto in una quindicina di minuti a passo spedito, lo sapeva perché aveva ricominciato a contare. Una volta entrato, fu accolto da un clima allegro e festoso. Pure troppo per i suoi gusti.  
La grande sala che costituiva quasi tutto il piano inferiore della locanda, esclusa quella che Stiles pensò potesse essere la cucina, era disseminata di tavoli ai quali erano seduti decine di avventori. Al centro della sala c'era uno spazio vuoto e vicino al grande camino, dentro il quale ardeva un bel fuoco scoppiettante, c'era una specie di palco: una pedana su cui erano appoggiati una sedia e un piccolo tavolino con sopra un boccale di birra. In piedi sul palco c'era Jackson, che suonava una cetra, o una lira o quello che diamine era, e cantava. O meglio, c'era un uomo con la faccia, il corpo e la voce di Jackson che suonava qualunque cosa stesse suonando e cantava una canzone sulle epiche gesta del potente Drago Bianco e dei suoi coraggiosi compagni. Stiles rimpianse di non avere con sé il suo cellulare per poter riprendere tutta la scena e usarla, una volta tornato nel suo mondo, per ricattare quell'idiota per i successivi vent'anni come minimo. E sì, era la prima cosa che aveva controllato quando si era allontanato da quelle pecore malefiche, perché Google poteva essere decisamente d'aiuto in una situazione come quella in cui si trovava lui.  
Indaffarato tra i tavoli, il bancone e, occasionalmente, la bocca compiacente di Jackson, c'era un uomo identico in tutto e per tutto a Ethan, aveva perfino il suo sguardo da sadico e Stiles ne fu quasi commosso. Era chiaramente l'oste, e se voleva mangiare e dormire su un letto Stiles doveva necessariamente parlare con lui, perciò decise di avvicinarsi a quello che nel suo mondo sarebbe stato il bancone del bar per intercettarlo non appena fosse tornato per rifornirsi di boccali di birra pieni fino al bordo.  
Proprio nel momento in cui Ethan lo notò e gli si avvicinò, Jackson finì la sua canzone e si prese una piccola pausa per accordare il suo strumento, e per bagnarsi la gola con una allegra litrata di birra. Stiles ne approfittò per chiedere se ci fossero stanze libere e se fosse ancora possibile cenare e l'oste, dopo averlo squadrato da capo a piedi con uno sguardo che lui non riuscì a decifrare, annuì con un sorriso che a Stiles sembrava decisamente esagerato.  
“Vuoi mangiare qui al bancone, Splendore?” gli chiese Ethan.  
Stiles stava per annuire, quando Jackson ricominciò a cantare. Questa volta era una ballata allegra e sboccata e, per l'orrore di Stiles e il divertimento di chiunque altro stesse guardando, Liam si alzò dal suo posto, dietro un tavolo d'angolo che aveva impedito a Stiles di notare la sua presenza fino a quel momento, e si portò al centro della sala, iniziando a ballare. Ed era pure bravo, se si doveva giudicare dagli apprezzamenti che gli venivano lanciati dagli altri avventori. Nel giro di pochi minuti altri clienti si unirono a lui in quella specie di danza sfrenata, per la gioia di Ethan che ordinò a una delle sue cameriere di portare altra birra perché presto ne sarebbe servita molta.  
Da parte sua, Stiles non aveva nessuna intenzione di unirsi a quella cosa, né di esserci trascinato dentro a forza e grazie tante, perciò si girò verso Ethan, attirando di nuovo la sua attenzione, e gli chiese se fosse possibile cenare in camera. Il sorriso dell'oste si fece ancora più splendente. Ordinò a un'altra cameriera di preparare un vassoio con del cibo, e che fossero porzioni abbondanti, e quando lei fu di ritorno glielo prese dalle mani e scortò Stiles di persona fino alla stanza che aveva deciso di assegnargli.  
Una volta dentro, sistemò il vassoio sul vecchio cassettone appoggiato al muro di fianco alla porta e gli spiegò in poche parole dove era il bagno comune di quel piano e quali fossero le tariffe della locanda, sia per il cibo che per l'alloggio. Stiles lo osservò mentre gli si avvicinava, curioso di sapere che cosa avesse in mente ma abbastanza sicuro che non fosse nulla di pericoloso, ma quando gli fu così addosso che restavano solo un paio di centimetri a separarli iniziò a pensare che non fosse stata una buona idea. E che il suo istinto di sopravvivenza lo avesse abbandonato in un momento davvero poco opportuno.  
“Farsi riscaldare il letto dal proprietario, invece, è del tutto gratuito. Il nostro gentile cliente vuole usufruire di questo servizio speciale?” gli chiese, sfiorandogli il petto con la punta di un dito, in una carezza che non poteva certo essere fraintesa.  
Stiles fece un salto all'indietro, incapace di credere a quello che era appena successo. Poi si ricordò che quello non era l'Ethan che conosceva e si calmò un po'. Ma solo un po', perché quel tizio ci aveva chiaramente provato con lui, e stava diventando una cosa ripetitiva e, per come la vedeva lui, non aveva il minimo senso.  
“Ehm... è stata una giornata molto impegnativa, perciò credo che mangerò e poi me ne andrò subito a letto. A dormire! Ho tanto sonno, in effetti. Ma grazie comunque per l'offerta. È stato... molto gentile, sì.”  
“Va bene, ma se ci ripensi io sono sempre a tua disposizione, Splendore.”  
Stiles osservò Ethan uscire dalla stanza e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Quella situazione stava diventando ridicola e lui doveva trovare un modo per tornarsene a casa sua. Il più velocemente possibile, prima che qualcuno riuscisse a metterlo sotto davvero. Perciò, cena! È risaputo che non si può pensare bene a stomaco vuoto.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles aprì gli occhi borbottando contro suo padre che non lo lasciava dormire nemmeno quando era in vacanza, o contro qualunque nuovo psicopatico zannuto e artigliato che aveva spinto uno dei suoi amici a cercare di buttar giù la porta della sua stanza per richiamarlo all'azione, doveva ancora decidere quale delle due opzioni fosse la più plausibile. Poi aprì gli occhi. E li richiuse dopo mezzo secondo.  
Al tentativo successivo la vista che gli si presentava davanti non era cambiata per niente e lui sospirò affranto. Era ancora in quello strano mondo, e ancora non aveva la più pallida idea di come riuscire a tornarsene a casa sua. E c'era davvero qualcuno che stava cercando di buttare giù la porta della sua stanza, a giudicare dal rumore di pugni abbattuti sul legno che arrivava da quella parte.  
Quando si decise ad alzarsi dal letto e ad andare ad aprire si ritrovò davanti Ethan che lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, sollevando un sopracciglio con fare ammiccante.  
“C'è qualcuno di sotto che ha chiesto di te, Splendore. Ti stanno aspettando per fare colazione e sono decisamente dei pezzi grossi. Certo, se preferisci posso darti io da mangiare, e con un pezzo davvero molto, molto grosso.”  
Stiles rischiò di soffocarsi col suo stesso respiro. Perché, davvero, quella cosa stava raggiungendo livelli assurdi e ridicoli.  
“Credo che sarebbe meglio per tutti se andassi a sentire che cosa vogliono, grazie comunque.”  
Ethan sembrava decisamente deluso, ma Stiles decise di ignorarlo e lo superò di gran carriera per andare a rinchiudersi in bagno. Mondo fantasy o no, aveva una vescica da svuotare e una faccia da lavare. Niente docce in quel posto, ma era certo che in qualche modo si sarebbe arrangiato, in attesa di capire come recuperarsi un bagno, magari prima di cena.  
Quando scese di sotto capì subito chi erano i pezzi grossi a cui si era riferito Ethan, e a dire il vero erano facce che si era aspettato di vedere dal momento stesso in cui aveva saputo che qualcuno era andato a cercarlo. Lydia e Jordan erano seduti a uno dei tavoli della sala, intenti a guardarsi in cagnesco, in religioso silenzio. Con un misto di curiosità e preoccupazione Stiles li raggiunse, accogliendo il loro invito a sedersi e a favorire della lauta colazione che avevano ordinato proprio per lui.  
Non fece in tempo a ingoiare nemmeno il primo boccone, però, che Lydia prese la parola, scioccandolo come solo lei sapeva fare. A dimostrazione del fatto che c'era sempre un'eccezione alla regola e, se gli altri personaggi che aveva incontrato fino a quel momento avevano un carattere in parte diverso da quello dei suoi amici con i quali condividevano le sembianze, lei era uguale alla Lydia che conosceva: pretenziosa, sadica, calcolatrice e impossibile da contraddire.  
“Abbiamo deciso di assumerti” gli fece sapere.  
Stiles per poco non si soffocò, di nuovo, e lei gli passò un bicchiere pieno d'acqua come se nulla fosse.  
“In realtà, io ho deciso di assumerti come consulente ma il Capitano, qui,” e rivolse a Jordan uno sguardo truce “ha convinto il Granduca che non sarebbe stato giusto che solo i maghi potessero usufruire dei tuoi servigi in esclusiva, perciò sei ufficialmente stato assunto dalla città e collaborerai con la Guardia cittadina, con la Congrega e con il Tempio in base alle esigenze.”  
Jordan sembrava molto fiero di se stesso e non si scompose nemmeno quando dalla punta delle dita di Lydia iniziarono a uscire piccole scintille azzurre, chiaro segno del fatto che stava perdendo la pazienza e che probabilmente stava anche considerando l'idea di lanciargli contro qualche tipo di terribile incantesimo. La ragazza riprese il controllo di se stessa con uno sbuffo stizzito, forse consapevole del fatto che maledire il Capitano della Guardia non era esattamente una buona idea, e tornò a rivolgersi direttamente a Stiles, decisa a ignorare Jordan una volta per tutte.  
“Ieri sera abbiamo parlato con Isaac, che ci ha spiegato a grandi linee la tua situazione. Lui ha già iniziato a fare ricerche al Tempio, mentre io ho dato ordine ai miei maghi migliori di fare approfondite ricerche nella biblioteca della Congrega. Stiamo spulciando con molta meticolosità perfino gli Archivi cittadini, per capire se si abbia mai avuto notizia di un qualche caso simile al tuo. Al momento non abbiamo ancora trovato nulla, ma non abbiamo nemmeno nessuna intenzione di darci per vinti” gli spiegò, mentre sbocconcellava distrattamente alcuni acini d'uva. “Nel frattempo, non ha senso che tu resti con le mani in mano. Hai dimostrato di avere grandi capacità e ancora più grandi conoscenze e io... cioè, il Granduca e la città intera hanno tutte le intenzioni i sfruttarle a dovere. E no, non hai nessuna possibilità di rifiutare la nostra offerta” lo prevenne, quando lo vide aprire la bocca per protestare. “Primo, perché nessuno disubbidisce a un ordine diretto del Granduca, nemmeno io ho il coraggio di farlo, perché se lo avessi questo bell'imbusto fissato con le spade non sarebbe certo qui a dare fastidio con la sua insulsa presenza. E secondo, perché hai comunque bisogno di un lavoro per mantenerti, finché resterai in città, e questo è il migliore e il più remunerativo che potresti mai trovare da queste parti.”  
Stiles avrebbe davvero voluto poter dire qualcosa ma Lydia, anche in quel mondo e abbigliata con quelle vesti che la facevano somigliare in modo fin troppo inquietante ad Albus Silente, restava sempre l'unica persona in grado di ridurlo al silenzio.  
“Ora che le formalità sono state espletate,” proseguì infatti la ragazza, quasi senza riprendere fiato, “Dobbiamo occuparci della tua persona” stabilì, con un'espressione disgustata in volto che Stiles conosceva fin troppo bene.  
“Cos'ha che non va la mia persona?” riuscì finalmente a dire, con un tono di voce a metà tra lo scioccato e il seccato.  
Perché d'accordo che non sarebbe mai stato un modello da copertina, se ne era fatto una ragione quando aveva più o meno otto anni e mezzo, ma gli ultimi anni passati a dare la caccia a ogni tipo di creatura soprannaturale lo aveva aiutato a modellare il suo corpo, rendendolo asciutto e tonico. Senza contare che i vestiti che stava indossando erano tra i migliori del suo guardaroba, e va bene che li aveva su dal giorno prima ma non erano comunque messi così male ed era certo che non puzzassero. La sera precedente, prima di andare a dormire, era perfino riuscito a lavarsi i boxer che, in ogni caso, se a lui restava anche solo un po' di voce in capitolo, lei non avrebbe comunque mai visto nemmeno per sbaglio. Per nessun motivo al mondo, che fosse questo o quello dal quale proveniva non faceva nessuna differenza. La sola idea che una cosa del genere potesse succedere, con tutte le conseguenze del caso, era in grado di terrorizzarlo a morte.  
Lydia, tuttavia, non si scompose minimamente per la sua espressione indignata.  
“Il posto da cui arrivi deve essere ben strano se indossate tutti vesti come quelle che porti tu. Abbigliato a quel modo attireresti troppo l'attenzione in città, senza contare che, oltre a essere brutti, quegli indumenti non ti offrono nessun tipo di protezione, cosa di cui hai un necessario bisogno se vuoi sopravvivere al tuo lavoro. Stivali, pantaloni di pelle, una cotta di maglia o un pettorale borchiato, guanti e, naturalmente, una veste incantata con scudi magici” elencò, mentre Stiles la fissava a bocca aperta. “E delle armi! È impensabile che qualcuno possa svolgere un incarico come il tuo senza avere nemmeno un'arma con la quale proteggersi in caso di necessità “aggiunse, fissandolo con uno sguardo accusatorio.  
Stiles avrebbe tanto voluto farle notare che, fino a pochi minuti prima, nemmeno sapeva di avercelo un lavoro, figurarsi che aveva idea che potesse essere tanto pericoloso, ma quella Lydia somigliava troppo a quella del suo mondo perciò decise di lasciar perdere. Si limitò a scrollare le spalle e riprese a mangiare la sua colazione, mentre lei continuava a pianificare la sua vita in quello strano posto.  
“Considerando che non conosci ancora la nostra città, sarò felice di accompagnarti nelle migliori botteghe e di darti tutto l'aiuto di cui avrai bisogno. Un vero peccato che il nostro Capitano non possa esentarsi dai suoi doveri giornalieri e non possa venire con noi” concluse con un sorrisino perfido, mentre Jordan stava chiaramente cercando di fulminarla con lo sguardo.  
Stiles sospirò, evitando di mettersi in mezzo, e si preparò ad affrontare quella che si preannunciava come una giornata molto, molto impegnativa. Avrebbe voluto godersi un po' di più la colazione, perché la cucina del Tramonto Scarlatto era davvero eccezionale, ma Lydia sembrava più che decisa a rendere noto a tutti quanto fosse impaziente di iniziare la loro sessione di shopping sfrenato, altra cosa che lui non trovò minimamente strana dato che gli era capitato di dover affrontare situazioni simili in diverse occasioni prima di allora, perciò mangiò il più in fretta possibile e poi si alzò in piedi, dicendosi pronto ad andare.  
Jordan li salutò con evidente dispiacere, abbracciando Stiles fin troppo a lungo, e provando anche a palparlo con quella scusa. In quell'occasione dovette ringraziare la maga che minacciò il Capitano, senza giri di parole, di evirarlo, farcirlo con quello che gli avrebbe tagliato via e poi abbrustolirlo a fuoco lento se non si fosse staccato subito da lui.  
Jordan se ne andò parecchio deluso e in quel momento iniziò per davvero la seconda, e ancor più surreale della prima, giornata in quell'assurdo mondo fantasy.

La loro prima tappa fu la bottega di un mercante. A sentire Lydia era il migliore della città, tanto che perfino il Granduca si serviva da lui, e le sue merci erano sì un po' più costose di quelle della sua concorrenza, ma erano sempre di qualità più che eccelsa.  
Per come la vedeva Stiles, era solo Aidan che faceva il bastardo e il porco come sempre, solo che in quel mondo sembrava condividere le preferenze del fratello nei confronti dei giovani virgulti, anziché in quelli delle giovani pulzelle. E davvero, Stiles avrebbe fatto meglio a evitare di farsi contagiare da quel loro antiquato modo di parlare o al suo ritorno a Beacon Hills i suoi amici lo avrebbero preso in girò senza pietà.  
Il ragazzo aveva immaginato che non sarebbe stata una cosa semplice, lo shopping non era mai semplice quando c'era di mezzo Lydia. Quello che non si aspettava era che l'intera operazione durasse ore e ore, e invece fu esattamente ciò che successe, e la colpa non era solo della maga. Certo, lei ci mise del suo, pretendendo di esaminare con estrema attenzione ogni capi di vestiario, ogni accessorio e ogni oggetto che secondo lei doveva necessariamente possedere. Aidan, però, non si tirò indietro e contribuì, con quella che a Stiles pareva estrema soddisfazione, a fargli perdere tempo.  
Lydia aveva selezionato tutta una serie di vestiti che voleva fargli acquistare, ma il mercante insistette perché prima li provasse tutti, anche con diverse combinazioni.  
“La mia etica non mi permette di vendere qualcosa di poco adatto o di non assolutamente perfetto per il cliente, perciò è necessario vederglieli addosso per capire quali vadano bene per lui e quali, invece, non è il caso che acquisti” sentenziò, ricevendo l'approvazione della maga.  
Stiles per poco non scoppiò a ridergli in faccia perché, davvero, le parole Aidan e etica nella stessa frase erano una delle cose più esilaranti che avesse mai sentito in tutta la sua vita. Certo, il suo divertimento durò molto poco.  
Se Stiles aveva pensato che le avances di Ethan fossero fin troppo spinte, quelle di Aidan andavano perfino oltre il più infimo grado di decenza.  
“Posso aiutarti a spogliarti, se vuoi. E anche a rivestirti, dopo. Molto dopo!” si offrì, quando lo accompagnò nel camerino di prova per la prima volta.  
Stiles declinò l'invito con educazione ma con molta fermezza, giusto per essere sicuro di mettere fin da subito le cose in chiaro, ma avrebbe dovuto sapere che non sarebbe servito a nulla. Quell'Aidan poteva anche essere diverso dall'Aidan che conosceva lui, ma era un porco infoiato esattamente con il suo omonimo licantropo.  
“Mio fratello mi aveva detto che sei un osso duro, ma non mi faccio scoraggiare. Le difficoltà rendono solo la conquista più interessante.”  
Stiles lo sbatté letteralmente fuori dal camerino e sospirò, già esausto di prima mattina. Poi si fece coraggio e iniziò a cambiarsi, dicendosi che in fondo là fuori c'era Lydia e che, a giudicare da quello che aveva visto a colazione, se Aidan si fosse davvero spinto troppo oltre con lui avrebbe rischiato di essere affatturato, o maledetto, o qualunque altra cosa facessero i maghi in quel mondo a chi non stava loro particolarmente simpatico.  
Stiles uscì dal camerino, e poi ci rientrò. Uscì di nuovo e ancora una volta tornò dentro. E ancora, e ancora. Perse il conto di quanti vestiti gli fecero provare, di quante combinazioni diverse e perfino di quante volte dovette sfilare davanti a quei due invasati. E a ogni cambio Aidan gli si avvicinava per aggiustargli questo o quel capo, o per aggiungere questo o quell'accessorio, e ogni singola volta coglieva l'occasione per palparlo con sempre maggiore entusiasmo. Fino a che lui non ne ebbe abbastanza e gli pizzicò la mano con tanta forza da lasciargli il segno. A quel punto Lydia distolse l'attenzione da vestiti e accessori per posarla su di loro, capire cosa stesse succedendo e minacciare Aidan di farglielo avvizzire se ci avesse provato ancora una volta. Il tutto senza mai perdere il sorriso amabile che le illuminava il volto, cosa che rese tutta la faccenda ancora più spaventosa.  
Passarono nella bottega di Aidan almeno un'altra ora e, quando finalmente la ragazza si disse soddisfatta di ciò che aveva scelto per lui, Stiles era distrutto, nonché tremendamente affamato, dato che ormai doveva essere abbondantemente ora di pranzo. Alla sua proposta di fermarsi a mangiare qualcosa nella prima locanda che avessero trovato, però, Lydia lo guardò come se fosse un essere immondo, che oltretutto doveva aver perso completamente e irrimediabilmente il cervello.  
“Non ho nessuna intenzione di mangiare in una bettola qualunque e rovinarmi il palato, per non parlare del mio stomaco delicato. Pranzeremo alla Congrega dei Maghi, dove a preparare i pasti è uno dei migliori cuochi di tutto il continente” lo informò, fissandolo sdegnosa prima di girare i tacchi e incamminarsi a passo spedito.  
Stiles la seguì sconsolato, con la speranza che la famosa Congrega non fosse troppo lontana perché il suo stomaco aveva iniziato a brontolare con forza già da un po'. L'unica nota positiva era che non avevano borse e sacchetti con loro, perché la ragazza aveva preso accordi con Aiden affinché tutti i loro acquisti fossero consegnati direttamente al Tramonto Scarlatto, dato che Stiles quella mattina aveva messo bene in chiaro che non aveva nessun desiderio di trasferirsi da nessun'altra parte, nemmeno nel castello del Granduca. In quel posto si mangiava troppo bene e lui non intendeva rinunciare a un simile piacere.  
In effetti, raggiunsero la Congrega in poco tempo, e una volta arrivati vennero scortati in una sala da pranzo elegante nella quale la maggior parte dei tavoli erano già occupati da diversi maghi, tutti vestiti con le loro pompose tuniche colorate. Che Lydia fosse il pezzo grosso dei pezzi grossi, là dentro, fu subito chiaro come il sole. Furono tutti servili al limite del nauseante, ma almeno nessuno ebbe l'ardire di avvicinarsi al loro tavolo per disturbare il loro pasto, e il cibo era in effetti molto buono, anche se non era nemmeno lontanamente all'altezza della cucina di Ethan.  
Appena finito di pranzare, Lydia lo trascinò di nuovo fuori e lo guidò lungo le vie della città, fino ad arrivare a quella che aveva tutta l'aria di essere una fucina. Non che fosse riconoscibile da fuori per qualcosa di particolare, a parte una semplice insegna con su disegnati un'incudine e un martello, ma il rumore, quello era davvero inconfondibile. Chiaro segno che, nonostante tutta la magia che avevano a disposizione, gli abitanti di quel mondo non avevano ancora compreso il concetto di inquinamento acustico, né tantomeno di isolamento delle pareti. Motivo per il quale vicino alla fucina sorgevano un sacco di edifici che sembravano essere magazzini, alcuni perfino abbandonati, ma non c'era nemmeno l'ombra di un'abitazione, e nemmeno di una locanda se era solo per quello, nel raggio di qualche centinaio di metri. Cosa comprensibile, considerando che dal rumore sembrava che in quel posto stessero costruendo una portaerei a suon di martellate di Mjöllnir.  
Stiles seguì Lydia all'interno e la vide parlare per qualche istante con quello che doveva essere un apprendista, prima che il ragazzo si allontanasse in tutta fretta. Lui, però, non gli prestò attenzione, troppo concentrato sui suoi pensieri e sulle armi sistemate con attenzione sugli espositori piazzati vicino all'ingresso. Il suo ragionamento era molto semplice: era finito in un mondo fantasy in cui nessuno lo conosceva e, allo stesso tempo, tutti sembravano avere un debole per lui; era diventato una specie di eroe poche ore dopo il suo arrivo in quel posto e senza nemmeno fare troppa fatica; tutto stava andando per il meglio, se si escludeva il piccolo particolare che non aveva ancora idea di come tornare a casa sua. Perciò, per una volta, poteva anche approfittare di quella inusuale botta di fortuna. Avrebbe comprato la spada più cool che avrebbe trovato in quella bottega, era deciso!  
Naturalmente, Stiles avrebbe dovuto sapere che perdersi nei propri pensieri era forse la sua abitudine peggiore, e che ogni volta che succedeva al di fuori delle quattro mura della sua stanza, e in alcuni casi anche al loro interno, finiva per cacciarsi inevitabilmente nei guai. Quel giorno, naturalmente, non si trovò in mezzo a un qualche branco di creature soprannaturali assetate di sangue umano, cosa che avrebbe apprezzato infinitamente. Insomma, i pazzi psicopatici ormai sapeva come affrontarli, dopo anni di esperienza sul campo, quello che gli si presentò davanti in quel momento no. O meglio, riusciva a immaginare un solo modo per affrontarlo, ma avrebbe significato buttare nel cesso il suo amor proprio e tirare lo sciacquone almeno tre o quattro volte. Senza contare che dubitava seriamente che Lydia avrebbe reagito con maturità e sportività se lui si fosse offerto anima e corpo alla visione che gli si era presentata davanti agli occhi. Perciò, oltre che la dignità, avrebbe con molta probabilità perso i suoi attributi e, davvero, li aveva usati ancora troppo poco per potersi permettere di rinunciarci così facilmente.  
L'apprendista era tornato con un Derek mezzo nudo, in pantaloni e stivali di pelle e un lungo grembiule di cuoio a far finta di coprirgli il petto scolpito messo in bella mostra. Tra le mani stringeva un'enorme pinza di metallo che reggeva un cerchio di un qualche materiale duro e affilato, e se fosse stato in sé Stiles gli avrebbe chiesto dove avrebbe potuto trovare la principessa guerriera per chiederle un autografo. Ma Stiles non era in sé. Stiles si era ritrovato catapultato di colpo in una bollente fantasia porno, in cui lui si faceva prendere in ogni modo possibile e impossibile da quel fusto di Derek Hale, piegato a novanta sulla sua incudine preferita. E sì, sapeva perfettamente che quello non era proprio il suo Derek Hale, dose suo era usato in senso molto lato, ma era comunque Derek, ed erano mesi e mesi che faceva sogni bagnati su di lui, a volte anche da sveglio, e presentarglielo in quel modo era un colpo basso da parte di quel mondo nei suoi confronti.  
Stiles quasi soffocò alla sua vista. E uggiolò, i suoni che gli uscirono dalla gola potevano essere descritti, senza ombra di dubbio, solo come degli uggiolii. Era talmente sopraffatto da quella vista spettacolare che non notò nemmeno le occhiate assassine che Lydia stava lanciando a entrambi, ma vide e apprezzò il sorriso lento e soddisfatto che si formò sul viso di Derek mentre il fabbro lo squadrava dalla testa ai piedi. E sentì la sua voce roca e il brivido che gli spedì lungo tutto il corpo e che andò a fermarsi dritto dritto sul suo inguine.  
Stiles non sapeva se quello era il paradiso, l'inferno o chissà cos'altro, ma nel momento in cui Derek gli si avvicinò e iniziò a palpargli il braccio provò per la prima volta il desiderio di restare lì per sempre. Fu Lydia a richiamarli all'ordine, più stizzita di quanto Stiles non l'avesse mai vista, e lui la stizza di Lydia la subiva da una vita intera.  
“Si può sapere cosa stai facendo, fabbro?” sibilò all'indirizzo di Derek.  
“Mi è stato detto che siete venuti qui per cercare un'arma per lui. Mi spieghi come dovrei fare a valutare che arma affidare a questo bel bocconci... volevo dire, a questo baldo giovanotto, se prima non mi faccio un'idea molto precisa del suo fisico e della qualità e quantità dei suoi muscoli? Non vorrai certo che gli dia un'arma non adatta a lui e magari inutile o perfino dannosa nel momento del bisogno, vero ragazzina?”  
Lydia digrignò i denti ma non disse nulla per ribattere a quella chiara provocazione. Stiles se ne stupì, ma non gli sembrò il momento adatto per fare domande. Innanzitutto, perché aveva la bocca talmente piena di saliva che era certo che se l'avesse aperta per un qualunque motivo avrebbe iniziato a sbavare, e poi perché non si fidava di quella Lydia e della sua capacità di tenere a bada la propria magia se per un malaugurato caso la sua curiosità le avesse fatto perdere la pazienza. Perciò decise di tenersi le sue domande per sé, almeno fino a quella sera. Era abbastanza certo che una volta tornato al Tramonto Scarlatto Liam, Ethan o un'altro qualunque dei clienti della locanda avrebbe potuto spiegargli che diamine era successo tra il fabbro e la maga.  
Derek, dal canto suo, continuò nella sua minuziosa esplorazione, e più passava il tempo e più la sua espressione si faceva compiaciuta. Si allontanò da lui solo per prendere un'arma a caso e fargliela provare, per poi gettarla via quando era chiaro che non faceva per lui. A quel punto ricominciò a palparlo con ancora più impegno di prima.  
Stiles non provò nemmeno a tenere il conto di quante volte si ripeté quella specie di teatrino, sapeva perfettamente che non aveva nessuna possibilità di fare ragionamenti sensati con un Derek sexy e accaldato che gli stava praticamente incollato addosso. Nonostante questo, però, rimase molto deluso quando il fabbro stabilì che nemmeno lo spadone a due mani più bello che lui avesse mai visto fosse l'arma per lui. Poi, però, l'altro ricominciò ad accarezzarlo per l'ennesima volta e Stiles si dimenticò subito di quella lama spettacolare.  
Quando Derek decise finalmente quali armi vendergli era ormai quasi il tramonto e Stiles rimpianse come non mai la privacy della sua stanza a Beacon Hills, perché era certo che non avrebbe avuto la possibilità di stare da solo e darsi sollievo ancora per molte ore. Fu a causa di questi pensieri che non capì subito che cosa, in realtà, Derek avesse scelto per lui: un piccolo gioiellino di scudo che si fissava sull'avambraccio e si apriva a ventaglio all'occorrenza, un semplice pugnale a lama lunga terribilmente affilato con l'elsa in argento decorato e il fodero in omaggio, e un bastone componibile pratico e maneggevole ma incredibilmente resistente e che poteva essere usato più o meno come la sua fidata mazza da baseball. Niente spade, niente alabarde, niente archi o balestre, come se anche il Derek di quel mondo, allo stesso modo di quello di Beacon Hills, non si fidasse per nulla delle sue capacità di guerriero.  
Se ne rese conto solo quando stavano per lasciare la bottega e decise di esprimere il suo forte risentimento e la sua decisa contrarietà per quella selezione, ma proprio quando stava per aprire bocca Derek gli si avvicinò di nuovo. Gli si avvicinò tanto. Talmente tanto che praticamente gli si spalmò addosso e per un breve, estatico istante, pensò che lo avrebbe baciato, ma lui si limitò a soffiargli poche parole all'orecchio.  
“Ci vediamo presto, piccolo.”  
Lydia, che a quel punto doveva essere furiosa ed esasperata, decise che per quel giorno ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Afferrò Stiles per un braccio e se lo trascinò dietro, continuando a camminare a passo sostenuto per le vie della città fino a quando arrivarono davanti alle porte del Tramonto Scarlatto.  
“Ho delle cose da fare in Congrega” lo informò, con lo stesso tono di voce che avrebbe usato una bambina capricciosa. “Ci vediamo!” e se ne andò, lasciandolo lì ancora completamente frastornato per quell'assurda giornata.

Stiles entrò al Tramonto Scarlatto e venne subito accolto da Ethan, con il suo solito entusiasmo fin troppo esagerato.  
“Bentornato, Splendore. Ti consiglio di andare a sistemare i tuoi nuovi acquisti in stanza e poi di scendere subito, o non troverai più nulla da mangiare. Stasera cena speciale per festeggiare il pienone, si fanno sempre buoni affari quando gli avventurieri tornano in massa in città da una qualche spedizione. Puoi scegliere tra zuppa di pecora, arrosto di montone, trota in salsa o me, con contorni vari” gli elencò, con un sorriso invitante.  
Stiles lo aggirò per dirigersi verso le scale, il più in fretta possibile.  
“L'arrosto, decisamente l'arrosto. E cenerò anche oggi con Liam. Grazie!” e fuggì senza guardarsi indietro.  
Quando scese di nuovo nella spaziosa sala da pranzo, si guardò intorno per individuare Liam. Il ragazzo era seduto a un tavolo d'angolo con altre tre persone che davano le spalle a Stiles, e si stava sbracciando per attirare la sua attenzione. Quando lo raggiunse fu costretto a trattenere una risatina: con lui c'erano Scott, Lydia e Malia.  
Liam glieli presentò mentre Ethan gli serviva la cena e Stiles scoprì che Stott era un paladino, cosa che non lo sorprese nemmeno un po', che Malia era una guerriera, e anche qua non c'era nulla di strano, e Kira era una ladra, cosa che lo lasciò perplesso per qualche istante, fino a quando non si ricordò che l'amica nel suo mondo era una Kitsune, quindi in realtà anche il suo personaggio era decisamente azzeccato.  
La cena fu piacevole e divertente, con quei tre che li intrattenevano con le storie delle loro ultime avventure e Liam che pendeva dalle loro braccia in maniera quasi esilarante. Poi Malia, sazia di cibo, decise di voler mangiare qualcos'altro, nello specifico lui.  
“Ehi, bimbo, andiamo a fare sesso?”  
Stiles per poco non si soffocò con il boccone di carne che stava mandando giù e Liam provò ad aiutarlo con dei poderosi colpi alla schiena che gli fecero esaurire il poco fiato che ancora gli restava. Tra il rumore della mano che gli si abbatteva tra le scapole e quello del suo cuore che gli martellava nel petto, Stiles quasi si perse la discussione che era nata tra Malia e Kira, che la stava rimproverando per la sua assoluta mancanza di tatto.  
“Non puoi chiedere certe cose alle persone, così, di punto in bianco. Soprattutto se le hai appena conosciute e non sai niente di loro!” le fece notare la ladra.  
“Qual è il problema? Il sesso è divertente, cosa c'è di male nel chiedere a qualcuno se ha voglia di divertirsi con te? E poi, lo so che anche tu vorresti fare un giro con lui, stai buona e aspetta il tuo turno” ribatté la guerriera.  
“Non è questo il punto!” si infervorò Kira, senza però prendersi la briga di smentire la sua ultima affermazione.  
“E allora qual è il punto?” si intestardì Malia.  
“Il punto” intervenne a quel punto Scott, che fino a quel momento si era limitato ad ascoltarle con gli occhi rivolti verso il cielo, come se quel tipo di discussione non fosse nulla di nuovo per lui “è che magari Stiles preferirebbe fare sesso con qualcuno come me, anziché con qualcuno come voi, e chiederglielo come hai fatto tu potrebbe metterlo in imbarazzo, perché è possibile che sia una persona molto educata e sensibile e non vorrebbe ferirti con il suo possibile rifiuto.”  
Stiles riprese a respirare, perché si rese conto che quello Scott pareva avere un forte ascendente su Malia e lei sembrava aver colto il senso del suo discorso, almeno a giudicare dall'espressione contrita che le comparve sul volto. Sembrava, appunto.  
“Oh, quindi preferisci i cetrioli alle patate?” gli chiese a quel punto, di nuovo senza mettere nessun filtro tra cervello e bocca.  
“Malia!” la rimproverò di nuovo Kira, mentre Scott sospirava affranto e Stiles boccheggiava senza sapere come uscire da quella situazione ridicola. Il fatto che Liam, poi, lo guardasse con occhi brillanti di speranza e aspettativa lo portarono ancora una volta a ringraziare Lydia, che arrivò al loro tavolo facendo levitare una sedia che doveva di sicuro aver recuperato da sotto il sedere di chissà chi, giusto in tempo per evitargli di dover rispondere. Dopo il nuovo giro di presentazioni Stiles si guardò intorno e si rese conto che la sala era ancora più piena di prima e che stavano continuando ad arrivare clienti, per la gioia di Ethan che a quanto sembrava aveva precettato anche il fratello, obbligandolo ad aiutarlo a servire ai tavoli.  
Poco dopo Lydia, erano arrivati anche Jordan e Isaac. A quanto sembrava, il chierico aveva espresso il desiderio di andare da lui, per accertarsi che stesse bene dato che non lo aveva visto per tutto il giorno, e il Capitano della Guardia si era prontamente offerto di fargli da guida e da guardia del corpo. Stiles era felice di rivederli, soprattutto Isaac che, nonostante tutto, era forse la persona più tranquilla del gruppo. I suoi occhi, però, continuavano a correre alla porta della locanda e il suo cuore perse più di un battito quando a fare il suo ingresso fu Derek. E ne perse ancora molti altri quando il fabbro posò il suo sguardo intenso su di lui e gli sorrise.  
Anche Derek raggiunse il loro tavolo ma, prima che Stiles potesse scambiare due parole con lui, la sala esplose in un boato per l'ingresso di Jackson. Il bardo doveva davvero essere una celebrità, da quelle parti, perché i clienti del Tramonto Scarlatto lo accolsero più o meno come gli studenti del liceo di Beacon Hills avrebbero accolto una grande rockstar. E continuarono ad acclamarlo ogni volta che arrivava alla fine di una nuova ballata. Perfino Stiles dovette ammettere che quel Jackson ci sapeva fare, aveva una bella voce e sapeva come ingraziarsi i suoi spettatori.  
Un'altra cosa che Stiles notò era che a nessuno sembravano dare fastidio i baci appassionati che il bardo si scambiava con Ethan, ogni volta che il locandiere gli si avvicinava per portargli un boccale di birra fresca o dell'acqua per dar sollievo alla gola. Al contrario, molti fischiavano in approvazione e urlavano loro incitazioni e di tanto in tanto volava anche qualche invito, esplicito quasi quanto quello che Malia aveva rivolto a lui.  
Dopo diverse canzoni, Jackson annunciò che era arrivato il momento di sgranchirsi un po' le gambe. Stiles capì cosa avesse voluto dire solo quando vide la maggior parte dei clienti alzarsi in piedi e aiutare Ethan e i suoi camerieri a spostare la maggior parte dei tavoli e delle sedie contro le pareti. Liam, che doveva essere davvero un cliente abituale di quel posto, gli spiegò che Jackson era tra i bardi più apprezzati sulla piazza perché si preoccupava sempre di far divertire tutto il suo pubblico. E a quel punto lo trascinò quasi di peso sulla pista già gremita di persone, per ballare con lui.  
Stiles non si sentiva esattamente a suo agio in quella situazione, ma Liam non gli permise di svignarsela e, dopo di lui, arrivò Ethan a prenderlo in ostaggio, chiaramente deciso a prendersi una pausa dal lavoro.  
“Lo spettacolo ti piace, Splendore? O forse preferisci un altri tipo di ballo?” gli offrì, ancora una volta.  
Stiles lo fissò perplesso, perché a quel punto gli risultava difficile credere che tutte quelle sue proposte fossero sincere, non dopo il modo in cui lo aveva visto comportarsi con il bardo per tutta la serata. Perciò decise di indagare.  
“Ma tu non stai con Jackson? Vuoi dirmi che è tutta una finzione il fatto che sembri innamorato perso di lui?”  
“Certo che sono innamorato di lui! Ma questo non significa che a entrambi non piacerebbe fare una cosa a tre con una creatura splendida quale sei tu.”  
A quelle parole Stiles non resistette alla curiosità e si girò a osservare Jackson che, per tutta risposta, gli strizzò un occhio e si leccò le labbra con fare allusivo. Stiles non sapeva se ridere o piangere per quella situazione completamente assurda, ma per fortuna la canzone finì proprio in quel momento e arrivò Scott a salvarlo dalle grinfie di quei due infoiati, affermando che quello era il suo turno di ballare con lui. Dopo si presentarono anche tutte le altre sue conoscenze, pretendendo che lui concedesse loro almeno un giro di danze. Derek arrivò per ultimo, quando Stiles era già esausto, ma quando il fabbro lo prese tra le braccia la stanchezza sparì quasi per magia. Non parlarono per diversi minuti, limitandosi a guardarsi negli occhi con evidente desiderio. Fino a che Derek non prese la situazione in mano. Non letteralmente, certo, ma Stiles sperava che fosse solo una situazione momentanea.  
“Che ne dici di andare in un posto più tranquillo e più comodo, magari con un letto a portata di mano? Un posto come, per esempio, la tua stanza?” gli propose, prima ancora che Jackson finisse di cantare, e lui non fu in grado di fare altro se non annuire.  
Derek non perse tempo e lo trascinò sulle scale fino al primo piano, si fece indicare la porta della sua stanza, lo fece entrare seguendolo a ruota e poi la chiuse con un colpo secco e ce lo spinse contro, iniziando subito a baciarlo.  
Stiles rifletté sul fatto che quello non fosse esattamente il suo Derek. Non era il licantropo perennemente imbronciato per il quale aveva preso una cotta colossale e che non se lo calcolava nemmeno di striscio. Non era il suo Derek, e forse avrebbe dovuto sentirsi un po' in colpa a baciarlo così, ma era comunque Derek e lui era un adolescente arrapato e non aveva nessuna speranza di riuscire a resistere a una tentazione così grande.  
Così gli si arrese con gioia e oh, per tutti i Nemeton dell'universo! Derek non si limitò ai baci. Lo spogliò con urgenza, gli fece leccare due delle sue perfette dita iniziò subito a prepararlo per qualcosa di molto più grosso. Stiles era convinto che la sua prima volta sarebbe stata molto più dolorosa, ma la verità era che l'unica cosa che provava in quel momento era piacere, e il desiderio accecante di avere un'altra parte di lui dentro di sé, al posto delle sue dita.  
Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Derek lo liberò da quell'intrusione e lo fece girare, spingendolo ad appoggiare il petto contro la porta, e a quel punto lo penetrò con un'unica spinta decisa. Stiles urlò, per la sorpresa di sentirsi così pieno all'improvviso più che per il dolore, e quando Derek uscì e rientrò di nuovo nel suo canale urlò ancora, ma questa volta solo per il piacere. Il fabbro continuò a martellare al suo interno senza pietà, facendolo quasi impazzire, e quando allungò una mano per afferrare il suo membro congestionato Stiles perse del tutto la testa e venne contro il legno, tutto il corpo teso fino allo spasimo. A quel punto anche Derek si lasciò andare a un gemito gutturale e lo riempì col suo seme, per poi scivolare con attenzione fuori dalla sua apertura.  
Stiles sentì il liquido viscoso colargli tra le cosce e pensò che avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di pulirsi, ma non aveva la forza di muovere nemmeno un muscolo perciò sperò che Derek lo aiutasse ad arrivare fino al letto per permettergli di collassarci sopra. E Derek lo accontentò ancora una volta, lo prese in braccio e lo adagiò sul materasso comodo. Peccato che, a quanto sembrava, non avesse proprio nessuna intenzione di farlo riposare.  
Ricominciò a baciarlo, e ad accarezzarlo e a fare cose assurde con la lingua e con le mani fino a che Stiles non si ritrovò di nuovo eretto e dolorante. A quel punto gli spalancò le gambe senza troppe cerimonie e lo prese di nuovo, scopandoselo con gusto.  
Stiles venne per la seconda volta nel giro di un'ora, un attimo prima che Derek esplodesse di nuovo dentro di lui, e a quel punto decise che aveva raggiunto il suo limite. Era sfinito e soddisfatto come mai prima in tutta la sua vita e non aveva nessuna speranza di vincere contro la stanchezza per riuscire a fare qualunque cosa di più complesso del respirare. Perciò chiuse gli occhi e si arrese al sonno.


End file.
